tokyo_7th_sisters_infofandomcom-20200216-history
KILL☆ER☆TUNE☆R
KILL☆ER☆TUNE☆R, (KILLER TUNER) ''is 777☆SISTERS' coupling track to Cocoro Magical. The lyrics were written by SATSUKI-UPDATE and composed/arranged by emon. Track Listing 01. Cocoro Magical 02. '''KILL☆ER☆TUNE☆R' 03. Cocoro Magical -Off Vocal- 04. KILL☆ER☆TUNE☆R -Off Vocal- Game Stats Easy * Stage Level: ★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * Required CP: 10 Normal * Stage Level: ★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆ * Required CP: 25 Hard * Stage Level: ★★★★★★★☆☆☆ * Required CP: 40 Video Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= One Two Three Four Five Six Seven Eight Nine Ten Eleven Twelve future 2034 2034 We are THREE SEVEN SISTERS mirai no HITTO CHATTO nijiiro RAIN HAKKUshite Dance Dance hoshi (wakusei) wa mawaru yo RIKUESUTO wa KIMI☆shidai shinkyoku wa CHIRU AUTO sukoshi no aida Gyuu☆toshite dance dance jidai wo koetemo anata to tsunagatteru Konya kara watashi wa KILL☆ER☆TUNE☆R ZenZen tashikana mono janai tte kanzen shinjitenai desho? DonDon kawaru no shourai nante TAISHI wa idaku mono desho?! akogareta SUTAIRU wa chotto muri demo ii yo shinjiteru kono oto ga sekai wo kaeru no hora listen up all! kiseki wo todokeyou good? bad? itsumo Best! hoshikuzu WEIBU NOkkatte dance dance hoshi (wakusei) mo odoru yo aikotoba wa My☆Jidai Yowane wa SHUTTO AUTO itsumo no kuse wa oitette dance dance watashi no koe ga KIMI ni mo kikoeteru kinou wa hitori bocchi demo koronda ato tatenakutemo hora hitotsu hitotsu mabataku yozora no hoshi wo magetemiyou sou da dou yatte dou yatte dou yatte kanaeyou donna tte konna tte KIMI no yume kikasete yo Hora here we go let’s go future Hora here we go let’s play music yeah!! Hora here we go let’s go tune now!! Kiseki wo todoke you mirai no HITTO CHAATO nijiiro RAIN HackShite dance dance hoshi (wakusei) wa mawaru yo RIKUESUTO wa KIMI☆shidai shinkyoku wa CHIRU AUTO sukoshi no aida GYUu☆toshite dance dance jidai wo koetemo anata to tsunagatteru konya kara anata mo KILL☆ER☆TUNE☆R |-| Kanji= ワン ツー スリー フォー ファイブ シックス セブン エイト ナイン テン イレブン テゥエルブ future 2034 2034 we are THREE SEVEN SISTERS 未来のヒットチャート♬ 虹色ライン ハックして dance dance 惑星は廻るよ リクエストはキミ☆次第 次曲は チル・アウト 少しのあいだギュッ☆として dance dance 時代を超えても あなたと繋がってる 今夜から私は KILL☆ER☆TUNE☆R ZenZen確かなものじゃないって 完全信じてないでしょ？ DonDon変わるの将来なんて タイシは抱くものでしょ！？ 憧れたスタイルは ちょっと無理でもいいよ 信じてる この音が世界を変えるの ほら listen up all‼︎ 奇跡を届けよう good？bad？ いつもBest！ 星屑ウェイブ ノっかって dance dance 惑星も踊るよ 合言葉は「My☆時代」 弱音はシャットアウト いつもの癖は置いてって dance dance 私の声が キミにも聞こえてる 昨日はひとりぼっちでも 転んだあと 立てなくても ほらひとつひとつ瞬く 夜空の星を見上げてみよう そうだ どうやって どうやって どうやって 叶えよう どんなって こんなって キミの夢 聞かせてよ ほら here we go let’s go future ほら here we go let’s play music yeah!! ほら here we go let’s go tune now!! 奇跡を届けよう 未来のヒットチャート♬ 虹色ライン hackして dance dance 惑星は廻るよ リクエストはキミ☆次第 次曲は チル・アウト 少しのあいだギュッ☆として dance dance 時代を超えても あなたと繋がってる 今夜からあなたも KILL☆ER☆TUNE☆R |-| English= One Two Three Four Five Six Seven Eight Nine Ten Eleven Twelve future 2034 2034 We are THREE SEVEN SISTERS The Future hit chart is hacking the rainbow line Dance dance the planets are revolving the request depends on☆you the next song is chill out within the small gap, grasping☆tightly dance dance even if we crossed over an era I’m connected to you from tonight on, I’m KILL☆ER☆TUNE☆R we aren’t completely trusting things that aren’t certain at all right? Isn’t aspiration is something to be held in an increasingly changing future? it’s okay even if the style that you longed so much is a little bit impossible for you I believe that this sound will change the world Hey, listen up all! we’re delivering miracle good? bad? always best! we’re getting on the stardust wave Dance dance the planets dance, see the password is My☆era complaints are shutted out let’s put away our usual habit dance dance my voice can be heard by you too even if you’re alone yesterday even if you can’t get up after falling down Look, one by one they’re twinkling let’s look up to the stars in the night sky That’s right in what way in what way in what way let’s make it come true like what? like this Please tell us your dreams hey, here we go let’s go future hey, here we go let’s play music yeah!! hey, here we go let’s go tune now!! Let’s deliver miracle the future hit chart hacking the rainbow line dance dance the planets turn the request depends on☆you the next song is chill out in small gap, grab it tightly dance dance even if we cross over the☆era I’m connected to you from tonight, you’re also KILL☆ER☆TUNE☆R Category:Lyrics Category:777☆SISTERS